Better Than a Girl
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Tumbling/タンブリング Ryosuke wants to have a little fun but there's no girls around. Well beggars can't be choosers. Ryosuke/Mizusawa


Title: Better Than a Girl

Show: Tumbling/タンブリング

Rating: M

Pairing: Ryosuke/Mizusawa

Summary: Ryosuke wants to have a little fun but there's no girls around. Well beggars can't be choosers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Tumbling or ANY of its characters.

Authors Note: So me and my little sis have somehow made Ryosuke/Mizusawa our OTP. And apparently given Mizusawa a bit of a bad boy side. This PWP is proof of that, so enjoy.

Better Than a Girl

"I can't believe you twisted your ankle, Ryosuke," Mizusawa sighed, shaking his head as he wrapped it in ace bandages. "That means you can't practice for two whole days."

Ryosuke shrugged. "What does it matter? Kanto is over. We don't need to practice anymore."

"We still have exhibition performance at Nationals, to showcase our talents, plus, as 3rd years its our job to keep practicing with the second years till the end."

"I say we kick back, relax, and wait for graduation," Ryosuke counter offered, folding his arms behind his head. "Since I can't practice might as well call Junko-chan and have a little fun."

"Ryosuke, you can't leave practice, even if you just sit in here."

"I'll call her here, she can give me a lap dance. A little fun, you know?"

Mizusawa closed the first aid kit, closing his eyes. "No, I don't know."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't would you? Being, you know, and all…"

"Yeah. In my case, I would give the…dance, not receive it," he blushed, not believing he just said that.

"That works for me, I like lap dances, generally I have tits in my face that I can play with, but…I'm kind of desperate to have some fun."

"I'm NOT doing that, Tsukimori-kun. I am going to return to practice, you are free to follow if you would like," he answered, trying to keep his cool.

"Come on, I can't go back in the gym with this issue," Ryosuke begged. "I'm not asking you to blow me or something. Just a simple lap dance."

"The right hand is a boys best friend," Mizusawa told the other, having heard the phrase from Wataru. Ryosuke apparently knew those were his best friends words as he laughed loudly.

"Not as fun though," he continued to laugh. "I won't tell anyone, and I'll keep my eyes closed the entire time. Think of it as 'helping a friend out'…even if it's a bit..well…" he was going to say 'disgusting' but the world lingered in the back of his mind. "Look I have music too," Ryosuke smirked, turning on some raunchy strip club sounding music. Mizusawa was going to ask why he had that kind of music on his cell phone, but decided to let it go.

Taking off his jersey he set it to the side. "I'm only doing this once, and it's NEVER brought up again, alright?"

"I ain't going to shit about it, trust me."

Mizusawa closed his eyes, swaying his hips to the beat as if performing a dance. That's all this was, a dance. Nothing more. Just a dance for a audience of one.

"My lap is over here, Mizusawa," Ryosuke called, eyes trained on the boys swaying hips. Mentally he lamented that Mizusawa WASN'T a girl but beggars can't be choosers.

Taking a deep staggering breath he walked over to his friend, straddling him, their hips not yet touching. His friend? He told himself he was just helping a friend. That's all. A friend in need that wanted help, but his arousal of the situation told him different. Rolling forward he let his stomach and hips become a wave of smooth seduction. His mouth released tiny whimpers against his will as if he was some whore desperate to be fucked.

"Lift your shirt," Ryosuke ordered, hands to his sides.

Mizusawa did as told, gasping in shock and pleasure when Ryosuke's mouth found his chest. Their hips met and Mizusawa found himself grounding down into the boy beneath, matching the beat of the music. His head feel back, eyes lolling shut at the sharp sucking on his hardened nipples. Ryosuke apparently like teasing them as he continued to do so, hands gripping Mizusawa's hips, holding him in place.

"K-keep rocking," he husked, biting at one of the nubs, making Mizusawa whimper. His eyes shot open, before he pushed away from his friend. "The hell..?" Ryosuke gasped, wondering why Mizusawa stopped.

"Lap dances are about your pleasure right?" Mizusawa sat in Ryosuke's lap, his back to Ryosuke's front. He rolled his ass down into Ryosuke's painfully obvious erection, making the yankee groan in want. "So don't worry about me." Mizusawa knew he was a bottom, so doing this was pleasure enough for him.

Ryosuke thrust his hips into Mizusawa, holding the boy to him, finger teasing the nubs of his chest once again. Mizusawa gasped, throwing his head backwards to lay against Ryosuke's head. "Ryo-Ryosuke…"

"Mm.." he moaned, nipping at Mizusawa's ear.

"Ha-harder," he begged, forgetting the dance and merely push back against Ryosuke, who was thrusting against him desperately.

Ryosuke groaned at the request. Giving a hard push, Mizusawa fell onto the table in front of them. Ryosuke stood, gripping Mizusawa's hips and thrusting against him in the stimulated act of intercourse. Mizusawa gripped the table till his knuckles were white, begging him to go faster, harder. The small coffee table shook violently with the treatment it was receiving as Ryosuke's thrusts sped up. "So close," he groaned, pushing harder making Mizusawa cry out in orgasm. He followed a moment later, cumming in his pants at hearing the erotic cry of completion.

But Ryosuke hadn't had enough. Pulling Mizusawa up, he spun the boy so their fronts faced each other. Neither said a word as their lips met, tongues immediately pushing into each other's mouths as they fell to the couch; Mizusawa in Ryosuke's lap. Ryosuke thrust up into Mizusawa with his renewed arousal, holding the boy's hips in a bruising vice. "Ry-Ryosuke…" Mizusawa whimpered, pushing back against him. "..fu-fuck me…"

Just those words made Ryosuke come the second time, pushing up hard as if to fill the boy riding him. "Shit," he cursed, as Mizusawa found his own completion in the act of dry sex. "Best I've fucking had, and I wasn't even inside you…"

"Mm-hmm…" Mizusawa agreed, unconsciously sucking on Ryosuke's neck.

"Mm…stop..you'll make me fuck you for real, and I'm not gay," he murmured beneath a groan of approval.

Mizusawa wanted to say what they just did said different. That Ryosuke wasn't as straight as he thought, but at the risk of ruining the post coital bliss he kept his mouth shut. "I need to shower. I'm sticking now."

"I'll join you," Ryosuke husked, running a hand up and down Mizusawa's back.

Leaning forward, Mizusawa nipped at the small hole in Ryosuke's ear. "If you can be gay for 30 minutes, I'll let you fuck me bare."

Ryosuke jumped up, not minding his twisted ankle. A bare fuck? What more incentive did he need?

"I can be a homo all night if you think you can handle it," he smirked.

"Guess we'll find out," Mizusawa smirked, feeling that ounce of bad boy come out. Ryosuke looked him up and down before grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the showers. "So was I better than a girl?"

Ryosuke didn't need to answer. Mizusawa KNEW he was ten times better than any girl Ryosuke had been with, and neither boy was complaining.

-owari-


End file.
